choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Maria Flores
Maria, a character in the ''High School Story'' series, is a student and the School President at Oliver M. Berry High School. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Maria has brown eyes, black hair and tanned skin. She wears a grey dress in the first book. In book two she wears a red shirt with a jacket over the top. In the third book she wears a teal shirt. Personality Hardworking, ambitious, often stressed out, she is a keen and motivated leader, but does not always manage to command the rest of the school, as they sometimes dislike her serious attitude. Relationships Your Character When you first meet her, she seems flustered and agitated when she asks you if you will be going to the homecoming dance. If you flirt with her or give her a vague answer, she gets a little annoyed with your character. You can spend time with her at the pool. Later, when you work together on the homecoming committee, she starts to warm up to you. You comfort her after she is disrespected by the homecoming committee, and you may go down to the beach with her in which she will tell you it is very difficult for her to keep up with expectations. At Hearst, you can get trapped with her in a locker and spend time with her on the roof. Later that night, she will ask you to go to homecoming with her if you flirt with her the most. You can go to homecoming with her and she will make out with you in a classroom. Caleb If you choose not to romance Maria, she will go to homecoming with Caleb. She will express embarrassment at being taller than Caleb in heels. Michael Her personality clashes with Michael and she dislikes his rebel/slacker attitude. In Book 2, Chapter 1, they argue about the morning news broadcast as when something goes wrong, Maria immediately blames Michael. She does not trust him very much, but sometimes they can work together. In Book 2, Chapter 10, it is revealed that the reason they were together so much was because Michael thought Isa was dirty and yet, to no avail, they haven't uncovered anything as of yet. But the rest of the group have pulled together to try and get her out. Other Looks Maria Ch1.png|Chapter 1 Maria Swimwear.png|Swimwear Maria Ch2.png|Full view of swimwear Maria Homecoming.png|Homecoming outfit Maria B2C7.png|Full view of homecoming dress Maria Winter.png|Winter outfit Maria B2C3.png|Full view of winter outfit MariaBook3.jpeg|Spring outfit Trivia * Maria is shown on the cover of High School Story, Book 2 and High School Story, Book 3. * She has two fathers, Jose and Stephen. * She took seven years of ballet lessons when she was younger. * In Book 2, Chapter 2, it is revealed she has a cat named Kibble, who she keeps thinking is scared of the other animals, when really Kibble is happy. * Her birthday is in the winter and has always had a red velvet cake for her birthday since. * She wants to go skydiving even though she is afraid of heights. * It is confirmed in Book 2, Chapter 7 that she just turned 17. * Her personality is very similar to Rachel Berry’s from the TV show, Glee. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:Students Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Playable Characters Category:Teens